Our Own Prom
by Runs with Werewolfs
Summary: <html><head></head>Carlos can't go to prom because of a low grade and he's depressed. and of course, Kendall can't have that, now, can he? Kenlos.</html>


**Our Own Prom**

* * *

><p>Carlos tossed a hackey sack up at the ceiling of his and James's shared bedroom, dressed in a tux and his trusty helmet. Corndogs and dinosaur Chicken nuggets littered the bed around Carlos. If you looked closely at Carlos; it would be clear that the teen had been crying not long before now. His face was red and puffy and he looked miserable.<p>

Everyone else at the apartment- basically everyone at the Palmwoods, actually, was at Prom. Logan was probably getting Camille punch right now. James was probably slow dancing with his girlfriend Cassie and Katie and Kyle were probably making fun of James or of Jo and Jett. But Carlos had been told his grade in Chemistry was too low for him to attend.

Carlos had whined about it for days, until Kendall had pulled him aside and assured him that Senior's eligibility to attend were not affected by grades. So next year he could go. But Carlos had wanted to go with Kendall so badly that it hurt. He wanted to slow dance with Kendall, be in pictures with Kendall, just be with Kendall. It basically sucked.

Mama Knight had known how upset Carlos was, so she had let him rent a tux as well. She had even made sure he was in the before prom pictures with guys, Kendall had promised that he would slow dance with Carlos alone one day,, and an hour ago, he had brought up a cup of punch and some snacks so Carlos didn't miss out on that.

Carlos sighed and stood up, deciding he would go sit on the roof, and watch the stars. He sent Mama Knight and Kendall each a text saying where he would be, so they didn't worry; and headed up to the roof, humming sadly at he went.

He sat down on the ledge, looking out over the pool. People in nice clothes milled around the area and he could make out Logan and Camille swaying back and forth gently. He swung his legs back and forth, enjoying the breeze, wishing he could go down there and have just once dance with his amazing boyfriend.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around. Standing behind him, holding a bouquet of Roses and a corsage in one hand, and his ipod and dock in the other, was Kendall. Balanced between the flowers and dock was a sign, which read "Will you go to Prom with me" in bright blue letters.

Carlos sighed. "Kendall, you know I can't go to prom" he said sadly, biting his lip.

Kendall grinned. "I know silly. That's why we're having our prom" he said, shifting slightly. "Can you take the flowers, they're heavy and they're for you anyways" he said softly, staring at Carlos intently.

Carlos bit his lip and reached out, taking the flowers. "Kendall, you didn't have to go through all this trouble" he said with a smile, watching as Kendall put the ipod and doc k on a table and then turned on his heels.

"Come here, silly" Kendall said, holding a hand out with a smile. "I know I don't **have** to. I **want **to" he said with a grin. Carlos took Kendall's hand and let the blonde pull him to his feet. Kendall smiled and pulled the latino close to him. "I wanted to be with you" he said, sofly kissing Carlos's forehead.

"but you're missing your prom" Carlos protested.

"I don't want to go to prom. Not when the love of my life can't be there" The taller teen said softly. "You're everything I want; I don't want to go to prom without you, baby."

Carlos smiled. "Do you know how perfect you are, Kenny-bear?" he asked dreamily. He put his head on Kendall's chest. "You make me feel like I'm as beautiful as…James is"

Kendall smiled. "More beautiful, I think. At least, to me you are" he said softly. "You're crazy beautiful" he said, holding Carlos close. "Here" he said, remembering the corsage in his hand. "I know this isn't really the normal thing, it's what girls where, but I don't say why I can't do this. Unless you have problems with it" he said, thoughtfully, stepping back and eyeing the plastic container in his hand. "Screw Convention, that's what I say. Thoughts?"

Carlos laughed. "We do that on a daily basis, why not now." He said with a grin. He held his wrist out and Kendall opened the plastic containing and delicately picked the corsage up. He tired it around Carlos's wrist and kissed Carlos's hand gently. He turned and glided over to the Ipod, turning it on. "

"May have this dance?" Kendall asked, pulling Carlos into his arms just as a slow song come on. Carlos put his head on Kendall's chest again, enjoying being in Kendall's arms. Completely safe. Kendall rested his chin on Carlos's helmeted head and they swayed back and forth, just enjoying each other's company.

As lights flashed below, Logan and Camille snuggled and James attempted to get in Cassie's pants-er, ball gown, Carlos didn't care about missing prom. He was lucky to have Kendall, who cared so much about him and wanted to give him the world. He had all he needed; at his own person prom with Kendall, who loved him like crazy.

* * *

><p>AN: I haven't updated in like 2 weeks and for that I'm sorry. My school year is wrapping up and things are gonna gets nuts. I have an AP test to study for, and I have major papers and projects do. I might not be ablee to update much for 3 more weeks. And the…NO MORE SCHOOL and SENIOR YEAR! Oh yeah!

We also had a power outage, and our power is still on and off. Which sucks. I'm working slowly on several things.


End file.
